La Fille des Soleils
by Zvezda95
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Luke ou Leïa Skywalker mais Angie Skywalker ? Elevée dans les déserts de Tatooïne, Angie s'interroge sur ses origines entourées de mystère. Mais les choses vont très vite changer pour Angie, d'une façon dont personne ne l'aura prévu... Et plus rien ne sera comme avant...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

_J'ai rêvé de mon père cette nuit…_

_Cela peut paraître bizarre puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré._

_Il est mort bien avant ma naissance…_

_Et pourtant…_

_Je sais que c'est lui…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai toujours su…_

_A chaque fois que je demande à mes tuteurs ce qu'ils savent de lui, ils répondent qu'il est mort pendant la guerre et c'est tout…_

_Je sens qu'il y a plus que cela, qu'ils me cachent quelque chose…_

_Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre le doigt dessus…_

_Je ne connais presque rien de mes origines… Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde…_

_Et je ne n'ai personne d'autre à l'exception de mon oncle et ma tante._

_Personne dans mon entourage ne voulait répondre à mes questions…_

_Cette ignorance même de mes origines est comme un trou, _

_un vide dans ma poitrine. _

_Mais aussi… il a y eu ces choses… Ces phénomènes inexplicables qui se sont produit_

_Autour de moi…_

_Ça a commencé dés mon plus jeune âge… je ne me rappelle plus exactement quand…_

_Mais je fais des choses…que les autres ne peuvent pas faire…_

_J'arrive à faire déplacer des choses sans les toucher !_

_Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça, mais ça marche !_

_Il suffit que je le veuille pour que l'objet bouge…_

_Mais il n'y a pas que cela… _

_J'arrive aussi à sentir les émotions des gens autour de moi._

_Même entendre leurs pensées par moment…_

_Mais le plus terrifiant… c'étaient les rêves…_

_Parfois, je fais des rêves…non, des cauchemars…_

_Qui deviennent réalité…_

_Dans ces visions, je vois des visages, des tas de visages qui me sont inconnus et tellement familiers à la fois…_

_Quand j'en ai parlé à mon oncle et ma tante, ils m'ont dit de ne pas prêter attention, que ça passerait. Comme j'insistais, mon oncle s'est énervé et m'a fait juré de n'en parler à personne._

_Désemparée, je ne pus qu'obéir. Nous n'en avons plus reparlé depuis._

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire…_

_Les cauchemars continuaient de me tourmenter…_

_Mon oncle ne voulait rien savoir…_

_Je n'avais personne à qui me confier…_

_J'étais seule…_

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu mon père en rêve._

_Dans mes rêves, mon père est fort, il a une présence si puissante et si lumineuse qu'elle chasse les ombres…_

_Il dégage une aura protectrice qui me tient à l'abri, en sécurité, au chaud._

_ Quand je perçois son aura, je sens son amour si grand et chaleureux m'envelopper avec toute la tendresse du monde…_

_Et alors, je n'avais plus peur._

_J'aurais tellement voulu le connaître…_

_Oh Force…_

_Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer tout ce qui allait m'arriver…_

_Je m'appelle Angie Skywalker_

_Et voici mon histoire…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonjour à tous ! c'est décider, je commence une histoire sur Star Wars ! alors s'il vous plait, soyez cool avec moi parce qu'elle est un peu spéciale cette histoire, c'est un mélange de plusieurs univers autre que Star Wars, mais on reste plus ou moins dans l'intrigue. L'histoire tourne autour de notre héroïne Angie Skywalker, oui alors pour faire simple, je voulais que mon personnage soit une fille. Vous me direz : « Bah ? pourquoi t'as pas pris Leïa ? » pour la simple et bonne raison que Leïa possède un caractère plus dur et déjà construit que celui que je recherche pour mon héroïne, sans compter que Leïa forme un couple mythique avec Han et je le vois très très mal avec le personnage que j'ai imaginé. Alors je me suis dis, bon je vais prendre un Oc comme ça, ça règle la question. Quand à Luke, j'hésite beaucoup à le faire entrer dans l'histoire…

On verra aussi beaucoup de personnage importants issus d'autres univers donc voilà, j'ai mieux vous prévenir mais les commentaires sont très appréciés et ne vous en faites pas pour ceux aime la romance il y en aura ! j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !


	2. Chapter 2

_Euh… Désolée ? Bonne lecture ^^ (s'enfuit en courant)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les étoiles naissent du Chaos**

Au-delà du dôme d'observation en cristal transparent qui couvraient les canyons sans air de Poli Massa, la galaxie tournoyait dans un saupoudrage de tête d'épingles dures, glacées, piquées sur le dais de la nuit infinie.

Sous ce dôme, Yoda était assis. Il ne regardait pas les étoiles.  
Il resta très longtemps assis.  
Même au bout de ces neuf cents ans, la route qui menait à la connaissance de soi était assez accidentée pour le laisser sanglant et meurtri.  
Il parlait doucement, mais pas à lui-même.  
Il n'y avait personne avec lui, et pourtant il n'était pas seul.  
Il parlait à la Force. Et la Force lui répondait.

_Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir mon vieil ami_.

Et comme la Force l'avait fait au cours de ces deux dernières années, quand elle lui parlait elle avait la voix de Qui-Gon Jinn.

\- Trop vieux, j'étais, dit Yoda. Trop rigide. Trop arrogant pour voir que l'ancienne voie la seule n'étais pas. Ces Jedi, à devenir les Jedi qui m'ont entraîné, j'avais les avais, pendant des siècles et des siècles, mais ces anciens Jedi à une différente époque appartenaient. Changé, la galaxie a. Changé, l'Ordre Jedi n'a pas, parce que le laisser changer, je n'ai pas.

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon ami._

\- Un mystère infini la Force est.

Yoda souleva la tête et regarda la roue des étoiles.

\- Beaucoup à apprendre, il reste.

_Et tu auras le temps de l'apprendre._

\- Une connaissance infinie…, dit Yoda en secouant la tête. Un temps infini, cela exige.

_Avec mon aide, tu apprendras à t'unir à la Force tout en conservant ta conscience. Tu pourras y adjoindre ta lumière pour l'éternité. Et peut-être même avec le temps, ton être physique._

Yoda ne bougea pas.

\- La vie éternelle…

_Le but ultime des Sith, bien qu'il soit à jamais hors de leur portée on ne l'atteint pas par l'exaltation de soi, mais en faisant don de soi. On ne l'atteint pas par l'avidité mais par la compassion. L'amour est la réponse aux ténèbres._

\- Ne faire qu'un avec la Force et pourtant une influence conserver…, fit rêveusement Yoda. Une puissance plus grande que tout, c'est.

_Elle ne peut être accordée, elle ne peut être qu'enseignée. C'est à toi de l'acquérir, si tu le souhaites._

Lentement, Yoda acquiesça.

\- Un très grand maître Jedi, tu es devenu, Qui-Gon Jinn. Un très grand maître Jedi, tu as toujours été, mais trop aveugle pour le voir j'ai été.

Il se leva, croisa les mains devant lui et inclina respectueusement la tête, esquissant le salut Jedi.

Le salut de l'étudiant devant son Maître.

A peine ce geste de respect exécuté, le sas derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il se retourna.  
Dans l'ouverture se tenait Bail Organa. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

\- Maître Yoda, l'interpella le Sénateur. Obi-wan vous demande dans l'amphithéâtre chirurgical. C'est Padmé. Elle est mourante.

oo0oo

Allongée sur la table d'opération, Padmé luttait tant bien que mal de ses maigres forces contre la souffrance qui la rongeait. Ce n'était pas une souffrance physique, c'était une souffrance ancrée au plus profond de son âme. Une souffrance née de son cœur brisée, déchiquetée en lambeaux. Son corps n'était presque plus qu'une coquille vide et son visage une terre ravagée par ses larmes.

Mais elle le savait, peut-être l'a-t-elle toujours su, elle le sentait même, elle n'y arrivait plus…

Comment lutter contre une telle puissance dévastatrice quand tout ceux pour quoi on s'est battu, tout ceux en quoi on a cru avait disparu ? Balayé, emporté par les Ténèbres. Quand le sens même de notre vie a disparu…

Anakin…

Un nouveau spasme de douleur secoua le pauvre corps de la jeune femme. Oh, Anakin… Elle lui avait promis… Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne mourrait pas…  
Mais déjà Padmé le sentait dans tout son corps. Elle allait mourir.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ils étaient censés aller sur Naboo. Ils étaient censés aller dans la Contrée des Lacs, à Varykino. Ils étaient censés préparer la chambre de leur petite fille. Attendre sa venue au monde. L'élever ensemble, comme elle le lui avait demandé quelques heures plus tôt.

Anakin... Mon Anakin…

Mais à Mustafar, elle avait vu… Elle avait vu qu'Obi-Wan ne lui avait pas menti. Qu'Anakin avait changé. Dès l'instant où elle avait vu les magnifiques yeux bleus orageux de l'homme qu'elle aimait devenir un jaune de lave maladif, elle avait compris. Son monde s'était alors écroulé… Non… Ce n'était pas son Anakin. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, même alors qu'il levait sa main vers elle, serrant avec l'étau de la Force sa pauvre gorge empoisonnée par les fumées noires de la planète volcan, avant que l'éclair blanc ne la propulse dans la nuit noire, elle avait vu, non, elle avait senti dans ce lien qu'elle avait toujours partagé avec Anakin, qu'il était là… Sa lumière, cette chaleur qu'elle lui connaissait était là. Ecrasée, emprisonnée dans ces nuages de Ténèbres, mais bien là ! Elle avait alors puisé dans ce lien, pour lui crier la vérité que sa gorge emprisonnait dans sa tête.

_Anakin ! Pardonne-moi ! Je regrette ! Mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Reviens ! Je t'aime !_

Et alors elle avait entendu un cri en retour.

Pas un cri de haine qui la traitait de menteuse, ni un cri plein de venin et de colère.

_Un cri de désespoir …_

D'une immensité que jamais de sa vie Padmé n'en avait ressenti…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, il y eût une explosion et le monde était devenu noir.

Padmé ne saura peut-être jamais ce qu'il n'est passé dès cet instant mais quand qu'elle avait faiblement repris conscience en voyant Obi-Wan revenir, elle avait de nouveau dans son lien la présence d'Anakin. Pour constater qu'il avait disparu.

Anakin. Son mari. L'homme de sa vie. Avait. Disparu.

C'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop.

La douleur était telle qu'elle précipitait la pauvre femme, autrefois si forte, dans la folie.

A quoi bon vivre maintenant ?

oo0oo

Derrière la baie vitrée médicale, Yoda, Obi-Wan et Bail regardèrent impuissants leur amie dont la force vitale déclinait à vue d'œil. Un droïde médecin sortit et s'avança vers eux.

\- Vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire ? tenta Bail, cherchant désespérément de l'espoir.

\- Nous avons pu guérir ses blessures, elle est en parfaite santé mais pour une raison qui nous échappe, nous sommes en train de la perdre. Je ne m'explique pas. Je crains qu'elle n'en ait plus que pour quelques heures. A peine.

Obi-Wan se détourna, passant une main sur ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Il était au milieu d'un cauchemar.

\- Il nous faut intervenir vite si nous voulons sauver la petite, continua le droïde aussi compatissant que ses court-circuits le permettaient.

\- La petite ? demanda Bail.

\- Elle est enceinte d'une petite fille.

Obi-Wan se redressa, regardant le droïde avant de regarder à nouveau Padmé. De regarder son ventre bien gonflé. Une petite fille. La fille d'Anakin.

\- La sauver nous devons, intervint alors Yoda.

L'ancien Grand Maître Jedi se tourna vers son ami et ancien élève.

\- Allez près d'elle, tu dois, lui imposa-t-il.

\- Maître… Je ne pense pas que je doive y aller…

Ce n'était pas sa place. C'était _celle_ d'Anakin.  
Mais Anakin n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là…

\- Maître Kenobi, s'approcha alors doucement Bail. Avec tout mon respect, elle est votre amie autant que la mienne, mais c'est l'enfant de votre frère qu'elle porte. Allez pour elle, pour cette petite, pour Anakin. Pour son souvenir.

Obi-Wan considéra le Sénateur. Il avait mille fois raison. Padmé était une de ses plus chères amies, presque une sœur même et peu importe ce qu'avait fait Anakin, il serait pour toujours son frère. Alors oui, il devait aller. Pour la fille d'Anakin et Padmé. Pour la fille de son frère.

Il se tourna vers le droïde médicale :

\- Puis- je entrer ?

\- Venez Maître Jedi, nous installons ce qu'il faut.

oo0oo

Doucement Obi-Wan s'approcha de son amie qui semblait déjà partie par son regard perdu dans le vague. Avec douceur, il lui prit la main. Elle était tiède.

\- Padmé ? Vous m'entendez ?

Padmé ne réagit pas.

\- Padmé, il faut vous cramponner, l'implora Obi-Wan.

Les lèvres de la Sénatrice remuèrent fragilement.

_Qui m'appelle ?_

\- Padmé, c'est Obi-Wan. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Padmé, vous devez rester avec nous. Les droïdes médecins sont en train de mettre en place un dispositif pour vous permettre d'accoucher. Padmé, vous devez rester avec nous. Vous devez nous aider. Votre fille, Padmé. Nous devons sauver votre fille.

\- Ma fille ? murmura plus clairement Padmé, les yeux mi-clos reprenant une lueur.

\- Oui, Padmé, dit gentiment le Jedi, puisant dans la Force pour se dénouer la gorge et envoyer des vagues de courage à travers celle-ci à son amie. Votre fille. Et celle d'Anakin… Vous devez la sauver…

\- Ma fille…

Ce fût comme un coup de tonnerre qui la sortit de sa léthargie. Leur fille. Leur petit ange. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Anakin. Et par-dessus tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à sa propre fille. Elle devait encore se battre. Une dernière fois. Pour sa fille. Pour lui donner la vie.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que ma fille meure ! cria-t-elle ses yeux se remplissant à nouveaux de larmes.

\- Elle ne mourra pas Padmé. Je vous le promets. Elle ne mourra pas. Accrochez-vous.

\- Ma fille… Mon bébé… Mon petit ange…, gémit-elle. Anakin… Il pense que c'est une fille… Non, je ne veux pas ! Notre bébé ! Je veux qu'elle vive ! Obi-Wan ! Dites-moi qu'elle va bien ! Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas blessée !

\- Elle va bien, dit Obi-Wan, resserrant sa main autour de la sienne, rassuré de voir qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle va bien, elle est en bonne santé. Vous la verrez bientôt.

Il tourna momentanément vers les droïdes qui mettaient un tissu bacta autour du ventre et des jambes de la future maman. Un coup d'œil sur les écrans au-dessus de Padmé indiquaient que ses signes vitaux étaient toujours aussi bas. Et ne cessaient de descendre.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut Maître Yoda se concentrer pour donner de l'énergie à la jeune femme, mais à sa mine désemparée, il comprit que le Maître avait beau faire, rien ne semblaient contrer cette force mystérieuse qui entraînait Padmé vers sa fin.

\- Nous sommes prêts, annonça le droïde médecin en chef.

Le Jedi se tourna vers la femme allongée sur la table d'opération :

\- Nous y allons, Padmé. Accrochez-vous.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus éprouvantes de toute la vie de Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Elle ne cessait de pousser des cris de douleur, des gémissements à en briser n'importe quel cœur. Cette souffrance était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais pas une fois elle ne se plaint. Car c'était pour sa fille. Le trésor qu'elle avait conçu avec Anakin. Et pour elle, elle endurerait toutes les souffrances de l'univers. Tel est l'amour d'une mère.

Le droïde sage-femme lui parla doucement lui indiquant quand elle devait respirer, quand elle devait pousser. Les contractions se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et les hurlements de Padmé s'amplifièrent. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la souffrance des contractions ramena à la charge le délire de la pauvre Sénatrice. A travers celui-ci, Padmé ne cessait plus d'appeler l'homme qu'elle aimait, cherchant vainement sa présence de partout. Obi-Wan ne savait plus que faire si ce n'était que de continuer de l'encourager et de lui parler avec sérénité. Un moment même elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand Obi-Wan et Maître Yoda combinèrent leurs efforts dans la Force pour lui redonner du courage.

Puis soudain, avec sa respiration saccadée, la jeune femme souffla :

\- Anakin… Anakin pense que c'est une fille…

\- C'est une fille, confirma Obi-Wan en essuyant la sueur de son front brûlant. Tenez bon, Padmé, elle arrive.

Et après d'interminables minutes ayant mêlé les cris de faiblesse de Padmé avec les mots de soutien d'Obi-Wan et les paroles rassurantes du droïde sage-femme, le droïde médecin indiqua de pousser et Padmé libéra un ultime cri.

Avant qu'un nouveau remplisse l'air.

Un cri innocent et magnifique.  
Un cri de la vie.

\- C'est une fille, souffla Obi-Wan. Comme Anakin le pense.

\- Angelina…

L'enfant fut nettoyé avant d'être placer dans les bras prévenants du Maître Jedi. Il la contempla avant de la présenter à sa mère. Cette dernière avec de vives respirations, tourna faiblement la tête vers son bébé quand de nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux fatigués. Mais cette fois, ce furent des larmes de joie.

\- Oh Angelina…, souffla-t-elle, souriant faiblement.

Obi-Wan eut alors un faible espoir. Peut-être la naissance de sa fille lui redonnera suffisamment de forces pour reprendre goût à la vie. Levant une main tremblante, Padmé la porta vers le front de sa fille à peine née et le caressa avec amour.

Les cris du bébé s'apaisèrent en un rien de temps et le nourrisson cessa de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Puis avec beaucoup d'efforts, le petit être ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Au moment où ceux-ci rencontrèrent le regard chaud de Padmé, le souffle de la nouvelle maman en fut dérobée :

\- Oh Angie… ma toute petite Angie… tu as des yeux magnifiques !

Obi-Wan se pencha légèrement pour constater lui-même et il en resta stupéfait. En effet, Padmé n'exagérait rien. Déjà, la petite fille avait de grands yeux bleus. Bleus comme ceux de son père…

Poussant des petits cris, le bébé gigota encore et dépliant ses minuscules doigts, attrapa une mèche bouclée de sa maman. Le geste arracha un rire béat à la jeune femme.

Doucement et avec prudence, le Jedi installa l'enfant sur la poitrine de sa mère, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Aidée par son ami Jedi, elle tint sa fille avec un bras et de l'autre caressant sa tête de velours. Le bébé se nicha dans la poitrine de sa maman, cherchant la douce chaleur.

\- Ma chérie… Tu as déjà des cheveux, s'émerveilla Padmé.

Redressant un plus la tête pour mieux contempler sa fille, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa fille était vraiment toute petite. Sous ses doigts, Padmé découvrait une sensation, sa peau rosée était décidément la chose la plus douce dans tout l'univers. Les petites joues rondes ne demandaient qu'à être croquées. Et ce petit nez si mignon ! Sa fille était un vrai miracle !

\- Mon trésor, chuchota la jeune maman à l'oreille de son bébé. Tu es si belle !

_Anakin… Vois-tu ta fille ? Comme elle est parfaite ?_

Le chagrin dévora à nouveau le cœur de Padmé. Au loin, elle entendit vaguement une série de bip qui ralentissait, des paroles prononcées par des droïdes et la voix désespérée d'Obi-Wan :

\- Padmé, vous avez une fille, Angie. Elle a besoin de vous ! Accrochez-vous, je vous en supplie…

Mais les implorations n'atteignirent pas le cœur de l'ancienne reine de Naboo. Pour Padmé, tout ce qu'il y avait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était juste que de la tristesse, la perte de son mari et l'impuissance. De l'impuissance face au fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu le ramener, de l'impuissance parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse et de l'impuissance pour son bébé qui allait devenir orpheline.

_Oh Angie… Mon bébé… Mon petit ange…_

Les yeux de Padmé se refermèrent sur ses larmes et pendant un instant, avec sa fille entre ses bras aimants, elle s'imagina ailleurs avec elle. Là-bas à Varykino, assise dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse près des jardins, bercé par le parfum des fleurs suaves porté par la brise d'une douce journée d'été. Elle, chantant une douce chanson à sa fille et derrière elle, son mari embrassant avec amour le haut de sa tête avant de caresser tendrement leur petite fille, les enveloppant de sa chaleur et de son amour…

Aux yeux d'Obi-Wan, il voyait son amie, les yeux fermés, se mettre doucement à chanter une berceuse, mais ses bras commencèrent à faiblir, les scanners se mirent à vibrer, lançant des alarmes dissonantes. Le droïde médecin retira le bébé des bras de sa mère. Padmé rouvrit les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

_Rendez-la-moi !_

Crut entendre Obi-Wan. Elle s'était redressée, comme pour tendre les bras vers son bébé, mais elle était beaucoup trop faible et retomba sur son lit.

\- Anakin…

\- Anakin n'est pas là, Padmé, dit-il, mais il doutait qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre.

\- Anakin, je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée… je t'en prie, Anakin, je t'aime…

Soudain, elle tendit la main, la même qu'elle avait posé sur le front de sa fille et déposa quelque chose dans la paume d'Obi-Wan.  
L'espace d'un instant, son regard s'éclaira et elle le reconnut.

\- Obi-Wan… Il y a… encore du bon en lui.

Sa tête dandina. Elle lutta une dernière fois.

\- … Je le sais… il y a… toujours du bon…

Sa voix s'estompa, devint un soupir vide et elle s'effondra.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker avait rendu l'âme.

Elle était une avec la Force.

oo0oo

Une larme. Deux larmes. Trois larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Obi-Wan.  
Le nourrisson se mit à hurler, ne percevant plus la présence chaleureuse de sa mère. Obi-Wan prit l'enfant dans ses bras, l'enveloppa dans une couverture avant de sortir de la chambre médicale. Tendrement, il berça la petite fille, le regard au loin, espérant la calmer par la Force.

Puis il regarda l'objet que Padmé lui avait mis dans la main.

C'était un pendentif. Une sorte d'amulette. Avec des signes qui lui était inconnu gravés dessus. Un souvenir de son enfance sur Naboo ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Néanmoins, il percevait que ce bijou était précieux pour Padmé. Peut-être a-t-elle voulu le donner à sa fille ? Il décida que ce fut le meilleur choix. Ainsi la petite Angie aurait un bout de sa maman près d'elle, sur son cœur.

Doucement, il glissa le bijou sous les draps enveloppant le bébé.

\- Cela te portera peut-être chance, murmura le Jedi à la petite fille.

Il détailla l'enfant, dont les pleurs s'étaient transformés en gémissements. Il arrivait à peine à le croire...

La fille de Padmé. La fille d'Anakin.

Et maintenant orpheline de ses deux parents.

Obi-Wan repensa aux dernières paroles de sa défunte amie.

_Il y a encore du bon en lui…_

Ô combien Obi-Wan aurait voulu y croire mais il ne pouvait pas. Son ancien élève et son frère était mort. Anakin ne tuait pas les enfants. Anakin ne trahissait pas ses frères et sœurs. Anakin n'étouffait pas sa femme enceinte. Mais Vador si. Ce monstre avait étouffé son ami dans son propre corps. L'enveloppe de chair était restée vide, sans la moindre trace de son ancien propriétaire. Et Vador portait fièrement sa peau, comme un camouflage et un trophée, mais il ne pouvait duper Kenobi.

Anakin Skywalker était mort.

Le Héro sans Peur. L'Elu était mort. Ne laissant qu'une petite fille. Le seul espoir de la galaxie. Obi-Wan étouffa un rire nerveux. Le sort de la galaxie ? Sur les épaules d'un bébé prématuré qui n'avait que quelques minutes ?

Le rire se transforma un spasme de sanglots. Qui furent suivies par ceux de l'enfant.

Le Jedi meurtri tenta du mieux qu'il put de la bercer pour la consoler, implorant dans son étreinte une forme de pardon, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'il dû s'appuyer sur le mur du couloir. Il la berça pour la consoler et se consoler aussi, se raccrochant à sa présence innocente et lumineuse, pure comme la lumière d'une étoile née.

Une étoile brillant dans les ténèbres.

Dans la Force, il sentit Yoda et Bail Organa se rapprocher de lui.

Et maintenant, quoi ?

* * *

**Note Zvezda95: Pas gai, ce chapitre. Je sais -_-… ça va faire plus de deux ans. Mais bon comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. La vie et les responsabilités et le manque de volonté font qu'on a du mal à écrire parfois mais heureusement, récemment j'ai revu les films de Georges Lucas et une série français-coréenne qui m'a beaucoup inspirée, je vous dirais plus à ce sujet plus tard dans les prochains chapitres (espérant très fort que je ne posterai pas le prochain dans trois ans).**

**Oui, nous assistons à la mort de Padmé Amidala et à la naissance de notre héroïne Angie. J'ai finalement décidé que Luke ne ferait pas parti de cette fiction. Un choix difficile par ce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage mais après j'ai peur que ça en fasse trop. Et je sais que des fois beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas vraiment le nom d'Angie ou Angelina (oui ^^Angie est son diminutif, je trouvais ça mignon), je voulais un nom qui soit significateur de bonté, de messager et j'imaginais bien Anakin l'appeler son petit ange avec Padmé, le temps de sa venue au monde, car souvent dans les autres fictions anglaises on retrouve Vador se référer à sa femme et son enfant comme des anges. Et son nom colle bien avec son nom de famille et en plus il ressemble un peu à celui d'Anakin. Je voulais que ça fasse penser à un mélange d'Anakin et Padmé étant donné qu'ici, il n'y a pas des jumeaux mais un seul enfant.**

**Bon j'ai tout resaucé à ma façon en m'inspirant du roman de Matthew Stover. Cette scène dans le film m'a tellement fait pleurer quand j'étais petite… le désespoir complet. Mais l'histoire continue :)**

**Merci à Guest et à Sasa pour vos soutiens et encouragements. Lorsque j'ai vu vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est vraiment inexcusable de ma part de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais j'espère avancer un peu plus et ne pas abandonner ^^**

**Merci du fond du cœur et à très bientôt !**

**Que la Force soit avec vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voilà la suite ^^. Très classique, des passages que l'on connaît tous et encore lent avant d'entrer dans l'action mais on va y venir. Promis. Mais bon c'est l'histoire d'Angie alors on passe par sa naissance. J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait des fautes dans le chapitre précédent, il est possible que parfois je fasse des rééditions avec des corrections et quelques petites modifications. Mais sur ce, bon lecture ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le destin et les choix**

Assis autour d'une table de conférence à bord du Tantative IV, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan et Yoda demeurèrent vautrés dans leur silence de plomb. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Padmé venait de trépasser. Les droïdes médecins la préparaient pour son ultime voyage. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté Poli Massa, mais ça ne devait tarder. Obi-Wan avait laissé la petite Angie aux soins des droïdes sages-femmes après avoir réussi à la calmer. Maintenant les deux derniers Jedi et le Sénateur s'étaient réunis pour décider du sort de la Galaxie. Ou du moins la partie qu'ils maîtrisaient encore. Mais tout cela… Tout ce qui leur étaient arrivé était tellement irréaliste… Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer en arriver là. C'était tellement inimaginable que prendre la parole relevait presque d'un effort surhumain.

Yoda fût le premier à briser le silence :

\- A Naboo, envoyez son corps, dit-il, se référant à la défunte Sénatrice. Enceinte, elle devra toujours sembler. Cacher en sécurité, sa fille nous devons. Notre seul espoir, elle est.

Obi-Wan était comme sous l'eau. Il avait entendu les paroles du Grand Maître. Angie Skywalker. Leur seul espoir. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils se soient trompé ? Ce pourrait-il que pendant tout ce temps, l'Elu n'est pas été celui qu'ils croyaient ? Mais Qui-Gon lui avait affirmé que c'était Anakin, l'Elu. Mais se pourrait-il que maintenant qu'il avait disparu, ce soit Angie ? La présence de la petite fille était déjà si lumineuse dans la Force qu'il avait dû masquer sa signature de peur qu'elle se fasse repérer par les Sith. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais vu un bébé sensible contenir déjà autant de puissance, c'était ahurissant.

\- Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit où Sidious et Vador ne la trouveront jamais, intervient-il, la voix rauque. Nous l'entraînerons comme Anakin aurait dû l'entraîner…

\- Non.

L'ancien Maître baissa la tête, fermant les yeux avant de poser son menton sur ses mains repliés en haut de bâton. Obi-Wan avait l'air perplexe.

\- Maître, vous avez senti comme moi. Cette enfant est très puissante. Comment pourra-t-elle maîtriser ses dons de la Force si elle n'est pas entraînée ?

Relevant la tête comme s'il flairait un courant dans la Force, le vieux Jedi s'expliqua :

\- De la fille de Skywalker, le choix doit être. En temps voulu, à elle son destin viendra. Mais lui appartenir, la décision doit.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, comprenant. C'est vrai. Maître Yoda avait raison. La décision devait être à Angelina. S'il y avait sans doute quelque chose que l'on pouvait reprocher aux Jedi, c'était de ne pas avoir laisser le choix aux enfants sensibles en les prenant à très jeune âge loin de leurs parents pour les couper de toutes formes d'attachement. Anakin n'avait jamais caché sa désapprobation à ce sujet. Il n'aurait certainement jamais souhaité cela à sa fille.

« C'est sûrement une raison pour laquelle il m'a caché sur le fait qu'il allait devenir père, rumina le Jedi avec tristesse ». Anakin ne faisait pas confiance aux Jedi simplement par le fait qu'il aurait certainement été expulsé de l'Ordre si sa relation avec Padmé avait été découverte, cela allait plus loin : il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit emmenée loin de lui et de la mère de celle-ci.

En attendant, la question d'où il allait envoyer Angelina n'était toujours pas résolue. Il était hors de question de remettre la petite à la famille de Padmé. Bien que ces derniers seraient heureux de savoir leur petite-fille vivante et qu'elle y serait sûrement très heureuse, c'était risqué. Naboo était exposée au regard de l'Empire et une enfant sensible de la Force au sein de la famille de la Sénatrice Amidala éveillerait beaucoup de trop de soupçons avant que Vador ne tarderait pas à comprendre. Il fallait un endroit loin de Coruscant. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait sentir la présence de la fille de Skywalker. Un endroit où Vador ne songerait jamais venir la chercher… Et il eut une illumination.

Soudain, Bail s'agita sur son siège.

\- Je pourrais…, commença-t-il et il s'interrompit rougissant légèrement. Pardonnez-moi, Maîtres, mais… je pensais… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la Force, mais sur l'amour, j'en connais un rayon. La Reine et moi… Eh bien, nous avons toujours souhaité adopté une fille. Je pourrais emmener Angelina sur Aldeeran et l'élever comme notre fille. Elle recevra tout notre amour.

Les oreilles de Yoda se redressèrent à cette perspective, mais alors qu'il échangea un coup d'œil avec Obi-Wan la Force leur chuchota un avertissement.  
Bail attendit avec appréhension, réfrénant un fol espoir. Obi-Wan choisi de lui annoncer leur réponse :

\- Sénateur, avec tout mon respect, dit-il choisissant avec soin ses mots, le cœur lourd. Nous entendons bien votre souhait. Angelina ne pourrait rêver de meilleur destin, mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Je ne doute pas de votre bonne intention et je perçois bien qu'elle serait très heureuse avec vous, mais Angelina est très puissante dans la Force. C'est très rare pour un nouveau-né. Pour vous donner une meilleure vision, elle est semblable à une unique étoile qui brille dans un nuit noire. Vous étiez ami avec Padmé et si Angelina devient Princesse d'Aldeeran, elle sera exposée sur la scène intergalactique. Les chances que sa véritable identité soit révélée seront très élevées.

Le Sénateur alderrian hocha la tête, comprenant, non sans réprimer sa déception. Mais il était certain que dans ces conditions, il valait mieux renoncer à ce rêve plutôt que de risquer la vie de la fille de sa chère amie.

\- Dans ce cas, où la cacherons-nous ? demanda le Vice-Roi. Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener dans un foyer d'accueil, ils sont déjà en si piteux états et imaginez maintenant avec l'Empire ce qu'ils deviendront.

\- Un endroit, tu penses déjà, Obi-Wan, humm ? demanda Yoda.

\- A vrai dire, oui, Maître. Sénateur, dit-il se tournant vers Bail. Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer dans un foyer d'accueil. Cette enfant a besoin d'amour et le seul endroit où il lui reste de la famille est Tatooïne. Le beau-frère d'Anakin, Owen Lars, je crois et sa femme, Beru, travaillent toujours dans la ferme d'humidité, du côté de Mos Eisley.

Bail fut consterné :

\- Vous voulez envoyer une petite fille sur une planète de gangsters ? Tatooïne est une planète sauvage et dangereuse !

\- Anakin y a survécu, nota le Jedi. Angelina y arrivera aussi. C'est une planète lointaine et oubliée, les Sith percevront difficilement sa présence. De ce côté, elle pourra grandir tranquillement. Et je pourrai… eh bien je pourrai l'emmener et veiller sur elle. Peut-être plus tard, nous pourrons l'amener sur Alderran pour qu'elle puisse faire ses études. Le temps que son souvenir se dissipe et qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs.

\- Comme le père que tu voudrais être, jeune Obi-Wan, sourit doucement Yoda.

\- Plutôt comme un vieil oncle excentrique, je pense. C'est un rôle auquel j'excelle. Veiller sur la fille d'Anakin… je ne pourrai pas imaginer meilleur moyen de passer la fin de mes jours.

Le Jedi soupira et son visage retrouva une évocation de son vieux sourire gentil de jadis. Bail, le visage bienveillant, s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Les paroles d'Obi-Wan l'avaient convaincu et il tenait à lui faire savoir son accord.

\- Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvenants à ce que je m'autoproclame « parrain » de cette enfant ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle en serra très heureuse, affirma Obi-Wan, se sentant plus léger à ces mots. Et je suis certain que Padmé l'aurait été aussi.

\- Alors, décider c'est, conclut Yoda. Sur Tatooïne, tu l'emmèneras.

\- Sénateur Organa, je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas avoir répondu à vos attentes, s'excusa Obi-Wan.

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir rendre quelqu'un heureux aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait prendre Angelina et lui offrir une vie de rêve. Mais Angelina était puissante et Padmé avait dit qu'Anakin pensait que c'était une fille. Il avait alors beaucoup de chance que son ancien Padawan est sentit la présence du bébé dans le ventre de sa mère et peut-être – il espérait très fort que non – qu'il avait eu le temps par-là de créer un lien avec le bébé. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. C'était la sécurité d'Angelina avant tout le reste.

Le Sénateur leva une main apaisante avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Ne le soyez pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la Force, je n'aurais pas vraiment pu l'aider dans cette voie et elle semble très importante. Ne vous en faites pas, il y a pleins de petites filles dans cette galaxie qui demandent à être adoptées. Nous en trouverons une bientôt la Reine et moi. Et je suis déjà très heureux d'être son parrain, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle à annoncer aujourd'hui à ma femme. Et nous ne manquerons pas de l'accueillir à Alderran lorsqu'elle sera en âge de faire ses études et même avant si besoin. Elle aura toujours une place parmi nous.

\- Sénateur, commença Obi-Wan, ébahit. Votre sens de l'optimisme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, rit Organa. Et qui sait, peut-être plus tard, ma filleule et ma future fille deviendront les meilleures amies…

A ces mots, une image de deux jeunes filles riant dans une journée ensoleillée apparut à Yoda et ce dernier sourit, le cœur réchauffé à cette vision lumineuse.

\- Possible, cela est, rit doucement le vieux Maître, mystérieusement. Possible…

Bail s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand un détail lui revint.

\- Que faisons-nous des droïdes C-3PO et R2-D2 ? Ils appartenaient tous deux à la Sénatrice et à Skywalker. Il est donc logique qu'ils reviennent à leur fille.

Une bonne question, en effet. Mais des droïdes d'une telle valeur sur Tatooïne pourraient causer leurs pertes. Et encore une fois, même si la planète désertique était le dernier endroit où Vador souhaiterait se rendre, si jamais il venait à se retrouver là-bas pour une quelconque raison, l'image d'une petite fille se baladant avec un droïde de protocole doré et un petit astromécano bleu-blanc ne lui passerait pas inaperçu.

\- Mieux vaudrait que vous les preniez avec vous, Sénateur, décida Obi-Wan. Gardez-les avec vous jusqu'au jour où Angelina vous rejoindra sur Aldeeran, vous les lui remettrez à ce moment.

\- Entendu. Je veillerai aussi à ce qu'elle possède une chambre déjà prête en attendant sa venue ainsi qu'une bourse pour l'Académie d'Aldéra. Je superviserai personnellement à ce qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs professeurs.

\- Sénateur, c'est beaucoup de générosité, et bien que je ne sois pas son père ou son vrai oncle, je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- C'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire, Maître Kenobi. J'en suis très heureux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, chers Maîtres, je dois appeler la Reine, lui annoncer pour notre filleule.

Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna de nouveau :

\- Maître Yoda, croyez-vous que la fille d'Anakin Skywalker vaincra Palpatine ?

\- Très puissante est la Force dans la lignée Skywalker. Seulement espérer, nous pouvons. Jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu, disparaître nous devrons.

Le Sénateur hocha la tête.

\- Et je vais en faire de même. Métaphoriquement, du moins. Il se peut que vous entendiez des choses… troublantes sur ce que je ferai au Sénat. Nous devons donner l'impression de soutenir l'Empire mes pairs et moi. C'était… le souhait de Padmé et elle avait un esprit politique infiniment plus aigu que le mien. Ayez confiance, je vous en prie : nous ne trahirons jamais l'héritage Jedi. Je ne livrerai jamais la République aux Sith.

\- Confiance, toujours nous aurons. Allez, maintenant. Des nouvelles de vous, votre Reine attend.

Bail s'inclina et disparut dans le couloir. Obi-Wan s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque le bâton grimer de Yoda lui barra le chemin.

\- Un instant, Maître Kenobi. Dans ta solitude sur Tatooïne, un entraînement pour toi j'aurai. Avec mon nouveau Maître.

\- Votre nouveau Maître ? fit Obi-Wan en cillant.

\- Oui, répondit Yoda en souriant. Mon nouveau Maître. Ton ancien Maître, Qui-Gon Jinn…

oo0oo

La douleur. Tout n'était que douleur. Souffrance. Le monde n'était que flammes. Toute son corps brûlait. Tout n'était que feu.  
Padmé… Où était-elle ? Ses cauchemars. Ils reviennent. Ils sont plus forts. Plus puissants.  
Il devait la sauver ! La sauver elle et leur enfant !  
Leur enfant. Cette jolie petite fille. Avec des joues roses, de longs cheveux chocolat, des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire radieux et riant. Sa fille…

Son Angie…

Ils devaient les retrouver. Les sauver. Padmé. Angie.

\- Mon Seigneur, entendit-il au loin. La reconstruction est achevée. Il est vivant.

\- Bien. Bien.

La table d'opération se releva en position verticale, présentant son chef-d'œuvre.  
Pour un œil profane, cela aurait pu être un hybride de droïde et d'être humain logé dans une coque de support-vie, assisté par un respirateur artificiel qui projetait une lueur pâle.

Une armure d'un noir étincelant, brillant comme un miroir, envelopper d'une cape de zibeline sombre comme les ténèbres. Et un masque évoquant les mâchoires un prédateur saurien.

Cette chose était monstrueuse.  
Mais pour l'ombre…

C'était _une_ _merveille_.

Un écrin magnifique, créé à la fois pour protéger et mettre en valeur le plus grand trésor des Sith.  
Terrifiant. Fascinant. Parfait.

Palpatine sourit sous son capot rabattu sur son visage. C'était parfait. Sa revanche était maintenant presque complète. Encore un instant avant le coup final. Le coup de grâce. La cerise sur le gâteau.

Une respiration rauque sonorisée par le vocodeur empli l'air, douce mélodie à ses oreilles. La table se stabilisa, le casque basculant légèrement vers l'avant, preuve de l'état de faiblesse de son apprenti.

\- Seigneur Vador, appela-t-il, feignant la préoccupation. M'entendez-vous ?

Le silence. Puis une réponse. Prononcée par une autre voix. Une voix grave et dure comme l'acier. Un baryton sombre et profond :

\- Oui, mon Maître.

Le casque se tourna lentement en direction du Seigneur Noir des Sith.

\- Où est Padmé ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Est-elle sauve ?

Un moment. Puis la réponse :

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, Seigneur Vador. Elle est morte. Il semblerait que dans votre colère… Vous l'ayez tué.

Padmé ? Morte ? Tuée ? Lui ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Non, grinça la voix de métal. C'est impossible ! Elle était _vivante_ ! Je l'ai senti !

Il tendit la main dans la Force, cherche frénétiquement, avec désespoir, la douce présence de sa femme. Elle était avec lui. Elle a _toujours_ été avec lui. Elle le sera encore.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Rien à part un vaste néant.

Elle n'était plus là.

Un glacial silence envahit la pièce, la température chutant de plusieurs degrés.

Non. Non. Non.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Mais déjà le poison de la vérité, ce poison putride et noir, infiltrait la blessure causée par les mots, une blessure d'un rouge carmin.

Il l'avait tué. Comment avait-il pu ? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était la sauver ! Et la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu était le visage impitoyable de son assassin. Avec ce regard terrorisé… Empli d'horreur.

Et leur bébé…

Leur bébé…mort avant même d'avoir pu voir le jour… Cette petite vie, la plus innocente d'entre toutes, déchirée dans le ventre de sa mère par nulle autre que son propre père.

La culpabilité était insurmontable.

Sous sa douleur, la Force trembla. Tout trembla.  
Le poison se propagea dans les veines d'Anakin Skywalker, le brûlant jusqu'à la moelle.  
Elle était morte. Plus jamais il ne verrait les traits éthérés de la beauté de son visage.

Sous sa douleur, les droïdes, le matériel médical, la table d'opération, tout s'écrasait sur soi, tel du papier mâché.  
Plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa mélodieuse voix.

Les machines volèrent en éclats.  
Plus jamais il ne sentira son envoutant parfum capiteux.

Maintenant, c'était le sol qui tremblait. Le Seigneur Sith libéra un poignet.  
Plus jamais il ne sentira la soie de sa peau laiteuse.

Il arracha le second de la table réduite en lambeau de fer. Il s'avança, titubant. Derrière lui, Palpatine jubillait.  
Plus jamais il ne l'entendra lui dire « Je t'aime » …

Un râle de souffrance lui grimpa à la gorge, grondant dans sa poitrine qui n'en était plus une, résonnant dans son vocodeur.

Et sa fille. Son Angie. Son petit ange. Leur petit ange. Leur trésor. Son bébé qu'il ne verra jamais grandir. Sa fille dont il n'entendra jamais le rire joyeux.

Il hurla. Comme une bête misérable enchaînée, tournée vers le ciel. Il était une bête misérable. Il était un monstre. Une abomination.

Tout explosa autour de lui.

Son agonie anéantissait tout, le poison ravageant tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui.

Plus d'Anakin. Plus de pitié. Plus d'amour. Plus de peur.

_Disparais, Skywalker !_

Il était qu'un incapable. Pathétique.  
Seul Vador devait rester.  
Un homme sans compassion, sans hésitation, sans faiblesse.

Une machine.

Que la faute de Skywalker disparaisse. Que son monde vide disparaisse. Que l'amour devienne haine. Que la bonté soit remplacée par la cruauté. Que l'honneur soit échangé contre l'infamie.

S'il n'y avait plus Padmé, alors il n'y aurait plus Anakin, pleinement et simplement.

Ils allaient connaître sa souffrance. La Galaxie allait connaître sa souffrance. Ce métal et ce verre se fracassant sous sa douleur allaient devenir l'univers. Bientôt tout le monde connaîtra la véritable souffrance. Bientôt, tout le monde la sentira.

Il voulut atteindre l'ombre et la détruire elle aussi. Et finalement, il n'eut même pas envie.  
Car l'ombre était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Et dans la fournaise qu'était devenu le cœur de Vador, Anakin se consuma dans sa propre flamme…

Pour toujours…

oo0oo

La longue nuit a commencé…

Celle sur Naboo a rassemblé à Theed, la capitale, de nombreuses personnes, venues de toutes part de la planète et de la Galaxie rendre un dernier hommage à une Sénatrice bien-aimée.

Une sénatrice, une reine, une amie, une sœur, une fille, une épouse et une mère.

Sous l'Arc de Triomphe près du grand lac, six beaux guaarls blancs tirèrent le cercueil d'ivoire ouvert sur lequel reposait le corps de la belle défunte au milieu des fleurs de néroli. Tout autour s'élevaient des lamentations, accompagnées des lueurs de bougies.

Elle était si belle. Sa robe bleue la rendait pareil à une nymphe des eaux et des étoiles. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'endormie…

Rêve-t-elle à un monde meilleur ?

Pense-t-elle à ceux qu'elle aime, là où elle est ?

Ses mains refermées sur son ventre gonflé étaient paisibles. Comme si quelque chose avait été à sa place…

Un bout de son cœur…

A jamais près de son trésor.

Et qui peut-être un jour lui apportera chance…

oo0oo

Sur Dagobah, un maître Jedi contempla les marais de la Jungle par lesquels s'échappaient avec espièglerie des lucioles. Dans les ténèbres, elles brillaient de mille feux.

oo0oo

Sur le pont d'un destroyer stellaire, deux Seigneurs Sith et un Gouverneur de Secteur surveillèrent la construction du squelette d'une station spatiale de combat de la taille d'une lune. La respiration du plus imposant des deux Sith, qui deviendra bientôt un bruit quotidien ici, envoyait déjà des frissons de terreur dans les rangs de l'équipage.

oo0oo

Mais même dans les profondeurs de la nuit, il y en a qui rêvent à l'aube…

oo0oo

Sur Aldeeran, un Vice-Roi et sa Reine, assis à un balcon de leur palais, choisissaient la future chambre de leur filleule. Un majordome s'avança vers eux, leur apportant un dapad. Le Vice-Roi le pris, regarda le message avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage. Son regard croisant celui de sa femme, elle comprit et son sourire s'élargit.

Leur demande avait été accepté.

oo0oo

Sur Tatooïne, un maître Jedi remit un petit bébé, une toute petite fille, dans les bras aimants de sa tante et ceux prévenants de son oncle. Les grands yeux bleus du bébé suivirent cet homme avec la barbe, le regardant avec fascination, la petite bouche ouverte, émerveillée, remonter sur son éopie et partir vers les soleils couchants.

Et quelque part dans la Galaxie, un autre vieil homme ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant d'une promesse…

* * *

**Note Zvezda95: Et hop ! Un deuxième chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. il est normal que vous repérer des fautes, je fais mon maximum pour les éviter et quand je les repères (souvent un peu après avoir posté le chapitre) bah je fais une réédition. Nous y voilà, Vador pense qu'il a tué sa femme et sa fille et je le regarde souffrir Mouhouaha ! Non, sérieusement, à chaque fois que j'arrive sur ce passage ça me crève le coeur. Et j'ai terminé avec une touche de mystère ^^ TINTINTIN! Mais qui est ce vieil homme mystérieux qui se réveille comme ça, un bon soir où la République s'est effondrée et ce dit :"Tiens ! ça me rappelle que j'ai une promesse à tenir !" Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, c'est un personnage qui ne fait pas parti de l'univers de Star Wars, alors si vous voulez devinez qui c'est ça va être chaud. Souvent quand j'écris une fiction sur un univers, j'aime beaucoup faire des crossovers, mais c'est assez OC pour classé dans la catégorie Crossover. Voilà ! Jusqu'au prochain Chapitre ! Rester connecté et que la Force soit avec vous !**


End file.
